


GunShot

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walkes into 221b where he is almost shot to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GunShot

**Author's Note:**

> silly little ficlet that i put on my website. if you want to find it talk to me.

I walked into 221b cautiously as i could hear gunshot ringing out through the flat. I doubted it was Sherlock beating up the wall because he was bored seeing as he had just text me to say he had a case, not half an hour ago.  
As I ventured up the stairs, the gunshot stopped and all I heard was someone I didn't recognize shouting. Gingerly I opened the door and crept in. There stood a man in a denim jacket and a gun in his shaking hands. Sherlock stood, facing him with his hands up on his head and looking as if death wouldn't come quick enough. Both of them looked at me and Sherlock began to look really worried.  
"Whats going on?" I asked trying to stay calm. I stepped backwards as the gun was pointed to me. Sherlock mouthed 'run' but I'd done that too many times before and couldn't leave him this time.  
"You know this man?" Asked the man holding the gun. Sherlock shook his head while the man wasn't looking. 'please' he mouthed.  
"No. I'm here for a case." I lied before running out the door. As I ran down the stairs I heard a thump on the floor. Instead of running outside, I hid outside Mrs Hudson's flat. After about a minute I heard someone limping down the stairs. I pushed myself up against the door and watched as the young man came down the stairs I couldn't help but giggle. He held his nose and tipped his head backwards as his whole face was covered in blood. Once he had gone I ran back upstairs and thrust my arms round Sherlock.  
"What was all that about?" I asked.  
"Long story" replied Sherlock, turning the corner of his mouth up.

**Author's Note:**

> so it you like this, I have my own website but it's not johnlock. some of them could be read in that way. if you want the link tell me.


End file.
